(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a support base that can be used to support various types of devices from a surface that includes gaps, such as the gaps formed by spaced apart decking boards. The support base includes a retention member that fits through the gaps and engages the backside of the surface. A spring-loaded engagement and support mechanism is provided for urging the retention member against the backside of the surface and for supporting an accessory from the support base.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The need to anchor things to a support surface such as a patio deck, a boat dock, or the like is well understood. The problem often presents itself in the most inopportune times. For example, the need to provide a safe and secure attachment for a shade umbrella used with a patio table is clearly recognized when a sudden wind blows the umbrella over, together with the table and all of the food items that had been set on the table.
Other situations that call for anchoring devices frequently occur in boating. Docks typically provide fixed cleat locations. The dock's builder has determined the cleat locations, based on the builder's estimate on the size of boat that is likely to be anchored there. However, this estimate is very likely to be wrong. The lengths of the boats that are used are likely to vary from this estimate. Accordingly, the placement of the fixed cleat locations is likely to be non-optimal.
In yet other situations, there is a need to anchor or attach items such as fishing poles, chairs, railings and other devices to docks, decks, or other platforms that inherently include slotted openings or incorporate slotted openings to allow the attachment or support of these items.
There are known devices that take advantage of the slotted openings between the planks that are used to create the deck or dock surface to support useful items such as cleats, chairs and the like. One example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,016 to Dysarz, incorporated herein it its entirety by reference. The Dysarz device uses a “T-bar” that is fixed to a turning bar, which in turn cooperates with a threaded plug with external threads. The threaded plug cooperates with a tube with internal threads, and which cooperates with the threaded plug to move the T-bar along the tube in order to engage or disengage the lower portion or surface of the planks.
Another example of a known device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,163 to Dysarz. This example also uses an inverted “T-bar” that rides in a threaded plug that is moved along the tubular portion of a base member.
Other known devices include the device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,017 to McMillan, Jr., which also uses threaded sections to tighten flange portions against the lower portions or surfaces of the planks.
An important limitation of devices that use threaded sections to tighten the flanged portions of known anchoring devices is that the turning of the mating threaded sections can be tedious and even difficult. Furthermore, a well-known problem with threaded joints is that they can work themselves free through vibrations. Additionally, if the materials used to build these devices is susceptible to corrosion, then the extended use of these devices on docks can lead to the seizing of the mating threaded surfaces, making the device unusable.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system or device that can be used through slotted openings, such as the openings created by the planking on decks or docks, to temporarily support items from the slotted opening.